


5X15

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Asian Character, Crossdressing, F/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Porn Battle, Present Tense, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mulan/Shang story, very briefly told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5X15

**Author's Note:**

> I queer Shang.

_Armour_  
Soft skin scraped on metal, burned red under tight straps. The captain quickly looks away.

_Sparring_  
Flawless motion. Glistening skin. Power, grace, beauty. Everything she wants. Everything she wants to be.

_Double-Edged_  
\- He is too young and a gentleman’s son.  
\- He would know, then, that I lied.

_Tent_  
Hiding under canvas, behind his closed eyelids, Ping becomes his.  
Biting her lip, she imagines.

_River Bathing_  
Armour clanking on the ground. Mud, skin, fingers. Reaching. Finding. Shoving. Gasping.  
Water can wait.


End file.
